Will I ever forgive you?
by Reminicing101
Summary: The Specialists Broke the Winx heart? Ms Faragonda holds an annual Talent Show and invites the boys and girls to sing. Will the Specialists admit their mistakes or will their relationship fall apart?


(At Alphea)

(The girls are walking to their dorm)

Bloom: What should we do today?

Musa: Don't know, we can't see the guys

Stella: Yeah, because they cheated on us, how about we go to the beach, now

Bloom: Stella we can't we have class in an hour, and plus some of the guys from Red Fountain are coming

Stella: what for?

Bloom: To teach the freshmen fairies to learn how to do combat fighting and to defend themselves

Stella: Why would they need fighting when we got magic and wings?

Tecna: What if you lose both?

Stella: You got a point?

(A Ship from Red Fountain lands outside Alphea)

Stella: Oh no! They are here

Flora: Let's just keep walking

(The girls keep walking away from the boys. Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy walk out of the ship)

Brandon: Where's Ms Faragonda

(The boys shrugged, and spotted the girls)

Riven: There's the girls, should we explain to them what happened

Helia: I think they are still angry at us

Timmy: Yeah, after what we did

Sky: We were drunk

Riven: Yeah, but I feel guilty for hurting Musa like that

Helia: We all do? Let's just go and find Ms Faragonda and do what we came here to do

(The boys walked off to the head mistress office)

 _Knock knock_

Ms Faragonda: Come in boys

Sky: We are ready, for that lesson to teach the new freshman fairies

Ms Faragonda: Actually, you are going on a mission with the Winx

Sky: What?

Timmy: We can't?

Ms Faragonda: Why? Did you do something to the girls?

Riven: We broke their hearts

Helia: We can't blame them, we were drunk and it got out of hand

Ms Faragonda: Your mission is to sort things out with the girls, I spoke to Head master Saladin that you will missing classes for three weeks, for the meanwhile go back to Red Fountain and pack some things for three weeks at Alphea

(The boys walk out)

Riven: Can you believe this the Head mistress made us stay here to sort out our problems with the Winx?

Helia: Maybe she is right, we need to straighten things out

(The Winx walk into Ms Faragonda's office)

Bloom: You wanted to see us Ms Faragonda

Ms Faragonda: Yes, the boys told me about your problems

Musa: They told you?

Ms Faragonda: They are staying here at Alphea, to sort problems between you girls and the boys

Bloom: but Ms Faragonda

Ms Faragonda: No but's girls, I cannot see my girls struggling through their relationship with the Specialists. I told your teachers that you will be missing classes for three weeks.

Bloom: Thank you Ms Faragonda

(The girls walk out)

Musa: Can you believe this

Flora: The specialists are staying with us at Alphea. Maybe this a good opportunity, to straighten things out with the boys

Stella: Maybe Flora's right, I mean I still love Brandon

Flora: I love Helia too

Musa: I still love Riven

Tecna: I love Timmy

Layla: I still love Nabu

Bloom: yeah and I still love Sky

Flora: Girls, the boys are coming

(The Girls and Boys walk towards each other)

Sky: Bloom

Bloom: Sky

Musa: Hey Riven

Riven: Musa, I can explain, can we go somewhere else more private

Musa: Yeah, follow me

Riven: Musa, I'm sorry I cheated on you, I was an idiot, and I was a drunken asshole.

(Just before Riven could speak again, Musa stopped him and kissed him passionately for ten minutes and catching breath)

Musa: I forgive you Riven. I love you, and no matter what you did I realised that hating you wouldn't get me anywhere.

Riven: Musa, you are like an angel to me. I love you, I love everything about, though I can be a jerk most of the time

(Musa kissed Riven again and hugged him)

Brandon: Stella I never meant to hurt you in that way

Stella cried: How can I trust you again, for what you put me through, I hate you, just leave me alone

(Brandon was stubborn and hugged Stella. Stella fell to her knees and so did Brandon, and Stella pound her hands on his chest and wept)

Brandon: Just let it all out, Stella, you know that I love you, and only you

(Stella continued to cry in his chest)

Brandon: Just let it go

(Brandon kissed her forehead)

Sky: Bloom can you forgive me

Bloom: how can I? You slept with Diaspro

Sky: Bloom, it's not what you think

Bloom: Than what do I think?

Sky: I don't know what do you think?

(Bloom walked away crying)

Sky: Bloom, wait

Bloom: Leave me alone

(Sky didn't listen and when Bloom fell on her knees Sky came in front and hugged her)

Sky cried with tears: Bloom, I never meant to hurt you

(Bloom cried into Sky's chest)

Bloom: I hate you for what you did!

Sky: I know you have every right to hate me, but I am not leaving your side

(Bloom continued to cry)

Helia: Flora wait up

Flora: Leave me alone Helia

Helia: Flora, can you give me a few minutes to explain myself

(Flora stopped but didn't look at Helia)

Helia: I was drunk, and I didn't know what I was doing

Flora: That's not the point, why did you sleep with Crystal

Helia: It was a mistake I regrated in my life. And another is if I lose you

(Flora looked away and ran into Helia's arms and sobbed into his chest)

Helia: I love you Flora, you can hate me all you want

Flora: I love you too, but I don't know if I can trust you again

(Flora walks away in tears)

Timmy: I logically did not mean to hurt you

Tecna: I forgive you Timmy!

Timmy: Really?

Tecna: Yes, I love you

(Tecna walked up to Timmy and kissed him. Meanwhile in the boys room)

Riven: How did it go with you guys?

Sky: Bloom is still angry at me

Brandon: So is Stella, she hates me

Helia: Flora doesn't wanna talk to me? She still hates me

Sky: What about you Timmy?

Timmy: She forgave me?

Riven: That's because she has a soft spot for you

Brandon: What about you lover boy

(The guys stared at Riven)

Riven: Well at the start it was kinda rough, but we sorted things out

Helia: Well lucky you

(In the girl's dorm)

Stella: I can't believe I sobbed like a little girl in Brandon's chest, but I cannot forgive him for what he did to me

Musa: You will have to eventually?

Bloom: Right now I feel bad of what I said to Sky, I mean I still love him

Flora: Me too! I just walked away from Helia, not giving a damn

Bloom: Maybe we have to talk to Helia, Sky and Brandon again just us three.

Flora: Maybe you are right

Musa: Let's not stress, tonight is the Talent show and we are singing

Bloom: What song are we singing?

Flora: How about we write a song

Stella: Then let's get rehearsing

(In the boy's dorm)

Sky: There's a talent show tonight, and the Winx are in it

(Door knocks)

Riven: Who's that?

Mr Saladin: It's me boys

Brandon: Head Master Saladin, what are you doing here?

Mr Saladin: I'm here to ask if you want to sign up for the talent show, it's for everyone you know

(He walks out)

Sky: You know maybe he's right maybe we need to get our minds away from the girls

Brandon: Yeah good idea bro, but one problem, what are we singing

Riven: What about writing one

(Talent Show)

Mr Palladium: Ladies and gentleman, Teachers and Professors, I am proud to announce Alphea's first talent show

(Everyone cheers)

Mr Palladium: Our first act is a group of students from Red Fountain, we are presenting Sky, Brandon, Helia, Timmy, Nabu and Riven

(Everyone clapped as the boys came on stage)

Sky: Thank you the song will be singing is one of our own. Helia you lead off

 _Statue by lil Eddie_

 _Helia: When a day is said and done,_

 _In the middle of the night and you're_

 _Fast asleep, my love_

 _Brandon: Stay awake looking at your beauty_

 _Telling myself I'm the luckiest man alive_

 _Helia: Cause so many times I was certain_

 _You was gonna walk out of my life_

 _Why you take such a hold of me girl,_

 _When I'm still trying to get my act right_

 _Sky: What is the reason, when you really could_

 _Have any man you want, I don't see what I have to offer_

 _I should've been a season, guess you could see I had potential_

 _Do you know you're my miracle?_

 _Brandon, Helia and Sky: I'm like a statue, staring right at you_

 _Timmy and Riven Harmonizing:_

 _Got me frozen in my tracks._

 _So amazed how you take me_

 _Each and every time our love collapsed_

 _Brandon, Helia and Sky: Statue, stuck staring right at you_

 _Helia: So when I'm lost for words_

 _Everytime I disappoint you,_

 _It's just cause I can't believe_

 _Everyone harmonizes:_

 _That you're so beautiful (stuck like a statue)_

 _Don't wanna lose you, no (Stuck like a statue)_

 _Sky: Ask myself why is you even with me_

 _After all the shit I put you through,_

 _Why did you make it hard_

 _It's like you're living and I make you_

 _Helia: But baby your love is so warm it makes my_

 _Shield melt down_

 _Brandon: And Everytime were both at war,_

 _You make me come around_

 _Sky: What is the reason when you really could have any man you want,_

 _I don't see what I have to offer_

 _I should've been a season, guess you could see I had potential_

 _Do you know you're my miracle?_

 _Brandon, Helia and Sky: I'm like a statue, staring right at you_

 _Timmy and Riven Harmonizing:_

 _Got me frozen in my tracks._

 _So amazed how you take me_

 _Each and every time our love collapsed_

 _Brandon, Helia and Sky: Statue, stuck staring right at you_

 _Helia: So when I'm lost for words_

 _Everytime I disappoint you,_

 _It's just cause I can't believe_

 _Everyone harmonizes:_

 _That you're beautiful (stuck like a statue)_

 _Don't wanna lose you, no (Stuck like a statue)_

 _And you're so beautiful (Stuck like a statue)_

 _Don't wanna lose you, never (Stuck like a statue)_

 _Brandon: Every single day of my life I thank my lucky stars_

 _God really had to spend extra time_

 _When he sculptured your heart_

 _Cause there's no explanation can't_

 _Solve the equation_

 _It's like you love me more than I love myself_

 _Brandon, Helia and Sky: I'm like a statue, staring right at you_

 _Timmy and Riven Harmonizing:_

 _Got me frozen in my tracks._

 _So amazed how you take me_

 _Each and every time our love collapsed_

 _Brandon, Helia and Sky: Statue, stuck staring right at you_

 _Helia: So when I'm lost for words_

 _Everytime I disappoint you,_

 _It's just cause I can't believe_

 _Everyone harmonizes:_

 _That you're beautiful (you are the reason)_

 _Stuck like a statue (the reason for living)_

 _Don't wanna lose you, no (the reason for breathing)_

 _Stuck like a statue (You're so beautiful)_

 _And you're beautiful (And I want you to feel it)_

 _Stuck like a statue (Cause I'm so bad I'm needing)_

 _Don't wanna lose you, no (the reason for breathing)_

 _Stuck like a statue (You're so beautiful)_

 _Sky: Whoa x5, yeah_

 _Helia: When a day is said and done,_

 _In the middle of the night and you're_

 _Fast asleep, my love_

 _(Instrumental 5 secs)_

 _Brandon: I'm the luckiest man alive_

(Everyone cheered)

Mr Palladium: Thank you boys for that love song, now presenting the heroes of Alphea, The Winx

(Everyone clapped and cheered)

(As the girls prepare themselves, they boys walk off the stage)

Bloom to Sky: That was beautiful

Sky to Bloom: Thanks, hey good luck

Helia to Flora: Good luck

(As Helia left he gave a note to Flora)

It read:

 _Dear my beloved Flora_

 _I hope we can talk soon_

 _Helia_

Musa: Flora come on, were up

(Flora scrunches the note and puts it in her pocket)

(The girls make their way on to the stage)

Bloom: hello everyone, this song is a song we wrote as a group. Ready girls

(Everyone nodded)

 _Heart of Stone by the Winx Club_

 _Bloom: I've tried to understand but you're still a mystery_

 _Sometimes I feel you close and sometimes we're miles away_

 _Flora: I wish I knew the secret to reach your heart cause lately you've got me feeling so alone_

 _Stella: One day you took me up and the next you will bring me down_

 _Stop playing with my feelings I'm about to lose my mind_

 _Bloom and Flora: Just put your arms around me why can't you say you love me And I can't take this anymore_

 _Bloom Flora and Stella: I've had enough of rainy days Just say you're sorry, it's too late My life has just begun I'll be okay_

 _That's why I'm walking out the door_

 _Who could love a heart of stone? It's me, myself and I I'll be just fine_

 _This is my chance to shine so say goodbye_

 _Stella: You take my life for granted I've been waiting too long_

 _For you to say these three words Baby, open up your heart_

 _Flora: You'll see what I've been missin give me a reason to stay Or I will have to let you go_

 _Bloom Flora and Stella: I've had enough of rainy days Just say you're sorry, it's too late My life has just begun I'll be okay_

 _That's why I'm walking out the door_

 _Who could love a heart of stone? It's me, myself and I I'll be just fine_

 _This is my chance to shine so say goodbye_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _Bloom Flora and Stella: I've had enough of rainy days Just say you're sorry, it's too late My life has just begun I'll be okay_

 _That's why I'm walking out the door_

 _Who could love a heart of stone? It's me, myself and I I'll be just fine_

 _This is my chance to shine so say goodbye_

 _(The music goes on for 7 seconds and finish)_

(Everyone claps and cheers)

Bloom: Thank you

(After the concert)

Bloom: What do you wanna do now girls?

Stella: I just wanna lie down

Layla: Yeah me hands are killing me

Musa: so are mine

Flora: I just can't believe that the song that the boys sang was a love song

Musa: Yeah, " _Statue_ " I bet they wrote that song to express how they felt

Flora: Their emotions

Stella: How they cheated on us!

Everyone: STELLA!

Stella: What? I'm just saying

Bloom: You're not helping. Tomorrow, what are we gonna do?

(Door knocks and Ms Faragonda walks in)

Tecna: Ms Faragonda? What are you doing here?

Ms Faragonda: I came here with some guests

(Ms Faragonda opened the door wider and the specialists were behind her. Sky, Brandon, Helia, Timmy, Riven and Nabu)

(Layla, Musa and Tecna run up to their boyfriends except Stella, Bloom and Flora)

Bloom: What are they doing here?

Ms Faragonda: I brought them here so you can have the opportunity to talk your problems and fix them

Flora: Thanks for the advice Ms Faragonda

(the headmistress walks out)

(Bloom walks out of the dorm, and Sky followed her)

Sky: Bloom can I talk to you?

Bloom: Why?

Sky: I wanna tell you what really happened between me and Diaspro? Please can you at least let me explain?

Bloom: Fine

Sky: I was getting ready for class and Diaspro just walked in and kissed me, and when you walked in I knew that you were hurt inside

Bloom: I was hurt Sky?

Sky: What I'm trying to say is I will never love Diaspro but I will always love you Bloom

(Bloom started to cry. Sky saw and knelt right in front of her)

Sky: Bloom! (Bloom looked at Sky in his eyes) you are the one I never will love Diaspro. She will never make me happier than you Bloom, you make me the happiest guy in the whole entire magic dimension. (Bloom ran into Sky's chest and continued to cry)

Bloom: Oh Sky! I was really angry with you, know I know that you never meant to hurt me

(Their eyes sparkled and Bloom leaned forward to kiss Sky. And they kissed)

(Flora was on the balcony when Helia came outside with her)

Helia: Flora!

(Flora turned around and saw Helia)

Flora: Why are you here?

Helia: I want to talk to you about what happened?

Flora: Then explain to me Helia. Why did you kiss Crystal?

Helia: Flora she came into my room and I just finished taking a bathe and I was really drunk, I was really stupid and I never meant to hurt you. (Flora started crying. Helia saw her crying and walked from behind her and grabbed her waist) Flora I love you more than anything. I can't bear to lose you. I would kill myself if you left me

(Flora stopped crying and turned to Helia face to face)

Flora: Do you really mean it Helia?

Helia: Of course I mean it Flora. When I first laid eyes on you at Red Fountain I fell in love with you the moment we started talking to each other. I was too embarrassed to tell you how I felt about you. I heard the other guys that you were one of the top students at Alphea.

Flora: Oh Helia, I love you too I couldn't bear that I was hurt in a way. After I saw you with Crystal I didn't come out of my room for weeks

(Helia felt guilty. He stopped Flora from talking and kissed her. Flora pushed against the balcony pole to stop her from falling over, Helia put his hands behind her back and pulled her closer)

(Flora stopped kissing Helia to catch a breath. Helia continued to kiss her for two minutes and stopped. Flora looked down on her shoes)

Helia: Flora I love you, and I mean that

(Flora teared up again and sobbed in Helia's chest. Helia wrapped his arms around her and comforted her)

Flora: Helia!

Helia: huh!

Flora: I love you too my hero

Helia: I love you my flower princess

(Meanwhile Brandon and Stella was walking around the halls of Alphea)

Brandon: Can I explain please Stella?

Stella: go ahead?

Brandon: Look Stella, I never meant to hurt you. I drank too much that night, and whatever I did to hurt you, you can hate me. But it won't stop me from loving you

Stella: And why should trust you again?

Brandon: I'll do anything, I don't wanna lose you, and you are the shining light in my heart, without you in my heart it will be a dark, empty cold space inside

(Stella stopped Brandon from talking even more and kissed him. Brandon pulled Stella closer and grabbed her by the waist and Stella wrapped her arms around his neck. Stella stopped to catch a breath)

Stella: Brandon will you do one more thing for me,

Brandon: What is it?

Stella: Continue to love me, and never leave me

Brandon: Stella, I will always continue to love you no matter what and I will never leave you! I promise!

(Brandon kissed Stella once again)

(At the girl's dorm)

Layla: The talent show finals is tomorrow and we are on face to face with the boys

Riven: Did I hear our name?

(Riven, Nabu and Timmy walk in)

Musa: Mr Eavesdropper?

Nabu: So we are versing you girls in the finals tomorrow?

Timmy: Really can't wait

(Flora and Helia walk in)

Layla: Hey did everything work out

Helia: We worked everything out

Flora: Yeah, and I am happy

(Flora and Helia hugged each other)

(Stella and Brandon walks in)

Musa: So how did it go?

Stella: it went fantastic?

Tecna: So tell us did you and Brandon work it out

Brandon: We sure did Tecna

Stella: But I don't want to go into details

(Everyone giggled)

Layla: Where's Bloom and Sky?

(Bloom and Sky walks in)

Musa: Hey you two?

Riven: How did it go?

Bloom: We worked things out

Sky: And we're all good

Riven: Look girls, we are so sorry for hurting you girls

Musa: That's okay

Helia: No! It wasn't

Brandon: We were so stupid to do that to you

Timmy: Yeah, we feel really bad

Nabu: Yeah and we admit and do anything to make it up for what we did

Flora: Guys you don't need to make up for what you did, we forgive you and we love you guys.

Musa: And we will always continue to love you guys


End file.
